


Scared Hearts

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Descendants Soulmate AUs [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Bumps and bruises are all part of growing up, but sometimes you get bruises and cuts you don’t remember getting. What if that is because they are actually the injuries suffered by your soulmate? What is one day a cut appears that absolutely terrifies you and it finally leads you to finding the one person you are destined to be with?





	Scared Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Number 5 in the Soulmate series.
> 
> Warnings: Hints at child abuse and, unfortunately, self harm. This is the most angsty thing I have ever written and I’m sorry for that, but this was something that had been in my head for a long time and felt it was time to write.

You hated the fact your father had been sent to the Isle. You didn’t understand why he, and a lot of the Lost Boys were sent there while Peter and his perfect family got to live it up in Auradon. It didn’t make sense. Your dad wasn’t evil, or bad, he just still hadn’t quite grown up. Still, if your father hadn’t been sent to the Isle you probably wouldn’t exist and you definitely wouldn’t be part of Uma’s crew. A lot of the Lost Kids, as you were known as, were part of Uma’s crew, which was pretty ironic seeing as your parents had actually helped Pan try and kill your first-mate’s father. Your father thought it was funny that you were a pirate now, but it made sense, you needed it. You needed a real family.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You tilted your head in confusion as you looked at the bruise that was on your arm, you didn’t remember hurting yourself on anything. Sure you were used to getting bruises, but you kept getting bruises and cuts in places that you didn’t remember hurting yourself. You shrugged it off. You were probably just more clumsy than you realised. Pulling the sleeve of your shirt back down over the bruise you got up, grabbed the cut-off leather jacket you “borrowed” from your father, and walked out of your room to find Uma to see what orders she had for you that day.

As you walked out of your room you felt yourself walk straight into someone, almost knocking you backwards. You managed to catch yourself against the door and with a quick glimpse of red, you realised you’d walked straight into the first-mate himself, Harry Hook.

“Oh sorry,” you said quickly. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

Harry just rolled his eyes and kept walking. Something was obviously on his mind because usually he would stop and talk to you. Shrugging to yourself you followed him out onto the deck of the ship. The wind was blowing more you would’ve liked which made you pull on and quickly zip up your tatty old jacket as you walked across the deck to join the rest of the crew.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The day had been pretty uneventful, the usual cleaning and training, and now the whole crew was at the chip shop getting food. You were sat with a few of the other Lost Kids who were talking about something, but you weren’t really paying attention, your eyes were wandering around the room. You weren’t really looking for anyone, but you did notice that Harry wasn’t there. That hadn’t been that unusual, you knew some days he would go back to his father to make sure the old pirate hadn’t drank himself to death. You looked up at the clock on the wall and realised that he was late getting back. You weren’t sure why it bothered you so much… until you looked down at your arm.

“What the…?” you whispered to yourself.

You watched as a clear hand-shaped bruise began to form on your arm right in front of your eyes. It was like someone had grabbed hold of your arm and had squeezed it so tight that they left finger shaped bruises. You’d already noticed a bruise on your ribs coming up as you sat down earlier, but shook it off as just you accidentally bumping into something earlier on the ship, not that you remembered doing it. Still, watching this new bruise form right in front of your eyes began to worry you.

“{Y/N}? You alright?”

You blinked, pulling your gaze from your arm and looked up to find Gil stood next to your table looking at you with an expression of confusion and worry in his eyes.

“Uh… Yeah. I’m fine,” you said, flashing him a small smile.

“Did you hurt yourself?” he asked, tilting his head to see the bruise on your arm.

“Um… No. I don’t know what happened,” you said, tugging at your sleeve.

“It looks like…”

Gil was cut off by Harry stumbling through the swinging doors to the chip shop, pain evident on his face. Without a second’s thought, you pushed passed Gil and raced straight towards Harry. With Gil’s help you guided Harry to where you’d be sat and sat him down.

“Gil, go grab the first aid kid and a drink,” you said, not taking your eyes from Harry.

Gil rushed into the kitchen. You glared at everyone who was trying to get close to see what happened and they soon backed off.

“What happened?” you asked Harry quietly.

He just shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. You bit your lip as you gently tried to see where he was hurt. As your fingers gently pressed against his ribs, Harry flinched and hissed in pain. You slowly lifted his shirt a little and saw the bruise that covered his ribs.

“Gonna have a nasty bruise, but they don’t seem to be broken,” you told him quietly. “Just try and be careful for a couple of days.”

“Thanks,” he whispered quietly.

“Gotta look after our first-mate,” you smiled lightly.

“Should look after yaself too, lass,” he said, eyeing the bruise on your arm.

“I’m just a klutz,” you chuckled. “Find myself covered in bruises I don’t remember getting.”

“Still, yeh should be more careful lass.”

“You too.”

Harry gave you a slight smile as he slowly got back to his feet.

“Tell Uma I’ve gone back ta tha ship.”

“Sure. You gonna be okay getting back on your own?”

“Aye. I’ll be fine,” he nodded. “I’ll see yeh later.”

“Okay.”

You sighed as you watched him slowly walk back out of the chip shop. You had your suspicions about what happened to Harry but you daren’t say them out loud. You knew there was only one person on the Isle that would ever be able to hurt Harry like that and the thought terrified you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’d been a few weeks since Harry had come into the chip shop hurt and nobody had seen much of him. Everyone had just assumed that Uma had told him to just stay in his room and heal up. Nobody knew that he actually hadn’t been back on the ship for over a week. He’d hidden himself away from everyone. He didn’t want everyone to know what had happened that night, he hadn’t even wanted to admit to himself what had happened.

He always knew that his father was cruel and even more so when he’d been drinking, but he never thought he would ever say or do the things he did that night. Harry had remembered his father occassionally hitting him when he was younger, but never to the point he did that night. Harry had genuinely been terrified for his life, but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to fight back. It was his own father after all.

The thoughts of what his father had yelled at him that night had been going around and around for weeks, he was sure he was going to go insane if he didn’t get the thoughts out of his head soon. He knew why he hadn’t done anything about it yet… You. He hadn’t wanted to admit it, but he knew what was happening. He’d seen the signs for months… The bruises. He’d seen the bruises you’d gotten during training appear on his own body and then the night his father had hurt him he saw them again. He’d seen the finger shaped bruises on your arm and just knew that you had the same bruise on your ribs as he did. Knowing that you were hurting because of him made him feel a hundred times worse than anything his father had done to him that night.

“I can’t keep hurting her like this,” he said to himself. “I have ta do something ta end this.”

As soon as the words slipped from his lips, he knew what he had to do.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You didn’t go home very often but lately you felt the need to go and see your father. There was something you needed to know and you knew he would be the only person you could ask.

“Dad? Can I ask you something?” you asked, trying to be as casual as possible.

“Sure. Doesn’t mean I’ll be able to answer it, but go ahead.”

“How did you know mum was your soulmate?”

Your father almost dropped the plate he was holding. The two of you didn’t really talk about your mother much. She’d passed away when you were really young and you didn’t remember much about her. Your father had always expected you to ask about her, but he still wasn’t prepared for it.

“What… what makes you ask?”

“I know everyone’s supposed to have one, but I just don’t know how I’m supposed to know if I’ve found him.”

Your father thought for a few minutes before putting the plate away and walking over to the threadbare couch in the living room.

“Come here,” he said, patting the space next to him.

You walked over and sat down.

“You think you may have already found him?”

“I don’t know.”

“Show me your arm,” he said softly.

You held your arm out and rolled up the sleeve, the finger shaped bruises still barely visible.

“Do you remember getting these?”

“No,” you replied shaking your head. “We were all sat eating and I watched them slowly appear. Nobody was near that arm.”

“That’s because they aren’t your bruises. They belong to your soulmate,” he explained. “Every time they get hurt, the marks appear on you too.”

“And if I got hurt…”

“Your bruises would appear on them.”

You sat there looking at your arm, remembering the night they appeared. It had been the same night you got the large bruise on your ribs… The same night you helped Harry after he’d hurt his own ribs… Your eyes grew wider as your mind started to connect the dots… Your bruise was in the exact same place as Harry’s… It had appeared the same night he’d got hurt…

“{Y/N}? Are you okay?” asked your father.

“I… I know who he is…”

You quickly got up and rushed out of your father’s house without even saying goodbye. Your father watched you rush off.

“Go be happy sweetheart,” he smiled, running his hand through his red and black hair.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You had started to rush back towards the ship when it suddenly hit you that you didn’t know exactly what you were going to say to Harry so you slowed down and decided to go the long way around the far side of the island before heading back, to give yourself some time to think about exactly what you were going to tell Harry.

“This is crazy… He’s going to think I’m crazy…” you muttered to yourself as you walked. “What if he’s never even given his soulmate a seconds thought? What if he’s never noticed the extra cuts and bruises? What if he already knows it’s me and hasn’t said anything because he doesn’t want to be with me?”

You kept talking to yourself, trying to get out all your thoughts. You had reached the far side of the island where a lot of people don’t bother going to. You stopped and found an old broken barrel and sat down on it looking out across the ocean.

“Let your thoughts flow with the water,” you said to yourself as you watched the waves slowly crash against the shore. “Let the bad was away and the good reach the shore.”

You smiled a little to yourself as you said those words. You’d remembered Harry saying them to you one night when he caught you sat alone on the deck of the ship after you’d had a nightmare. The two of you had sat together until the sun came up and all your fears had washed away with the tide. You never told him exactly what the nightmare had been, but it seemed like he had known what it was with the way he’d talked to you to calm you that night.

“Maybe he already knew by then,” you said quietly. “Maybe he just wanted me to figure it out on my own first.”

You went to brush your windswept {Y/C/H} from your eyes when you caught glimpse of a new mark appearing on your arm. You slowly put your arm down and stared at the bright red line that was slowly appearing across your wrist, slowly followed by a second and a third.

“Harry? What’s he doing?”

You watched in horror as more lines began to appear.

“Oh no!” you gasped as the realisation sank in.

You quickly got up and started to run along the shoreline back towards the ship. You had to find him. You had to stop him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You kept looking down at the marks on your wrist as you ran. Your heart pounding with fear. You knew you were too far away from the ship, you knew you probably wouldn’t make it back in time.

“Please Harry, stop doing this,” you begged as you ran, tears rolling down your cheeks.

Through your tear-filled eyes you saw a glimmer of red a little further down the shoreline ahead of you. You quickly blinked away your tears to try and clear your vision.

“Harry?”

As you got closer you began to realise it really was Harry. Your heart began to race as you watched him.

“Harry!” you called out, hoping he’d hear you. “Harry!”

You saw his head snap up and turn in your direction. That was all you needed to push yourself to get to him quicker.

“Harry! Stop!”

You were surprised that he hadn’t tried to rush off when he saw you coming, but with a quick glance at your wrist you knew he probably wasn’t going to be going anywhere.

“{Y/N}?” he asked weakly as you got closer.

You crashed down into the murky sand next to him, breathing heavily from running.

“What… what are you doing here?” Harry asked, trying to hide his arm.

“Trying to find you,” you panted out, trying to catch your breath.

“Me? Why?”

Wordlessly you gently reached out and pulled his bloody arm towards you.

“How… how did yeh know?”

You smiled slightly and rolled your own sleeve up to show him the matching marks.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?” you asked softly.

“I… I hoped yeh wouldn’t.”

You carefully ripped a strip from the bottom of your shirt and gently started to wrap it around his wrist, tears threatening to fall as you did so. Harry bit his lip as he watched you. He could see the tears in your eyes and it made him feel worse than he did before. He never wanted to hurt you. You finished wrapping his wrist and pressed a soft kiss against it, a few of your tears landing on it too.

“What happened Harry?” you asked quietly. “Why did you think doing this was a good idea?”

“I didn’t want ta hurt yeh anymore,” he said quietly.

“Losing you would hurt a damn sight more than a few cuts and bruises,” you admitted.

“Why? I’m nothin’ special. I’m… I’m worthless,” he said, his voice cracking a little.

You looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Who told you that? Harry, you are not worthless!”

“Ma father says I am,” he muttered.

“It was him that hurt you, wasn’t it?”

“He said I was nothing…”

“Well he’s a liar! You’re amazing. You’re so talented and smart!” you almost yelled feeling your tears building back up again. “You are not nothing, Harry Hook!”

Harry went to look down but you stopped him and forced him to look you in the eyes.

“You. Are. Not. Nothing.”

“How can yeh be so sure?”

“Because…,” your voice cracked. “Because you’re everything to me!”

You gasped when you realised what you just said. Harry looked stunned, he truly hadn’t been expecting you to say that.

“I…”

“This whole soulmate thing makes so much sense now,” you said softly, sitting back into the murky sand. “I always think about you…The words you’ve said… The way you looked… Everything we’ve ever done together…”

You started to laugh as everything sank in.

“It’s always been you… Even before all the bruises and the marks started… It was always you that I was in love with…”

You looked up at Harry to see he was smiling, not his usual maniacally smile that everyone else saw, but a genuine, happy smile.

“What?” you asked.

“Yeh look cute when yeh figuring stuff out,” he chuckled.

“How long have you known?”

“That yeh cute? Forever,” he smiled.

“That I was in love with you.”

“I didn’t… not until yeh just said it. I just thought yeh only liked me as a friend.”

“What do you think now you know?”

“That I wish we’d figured out this whole soulmate thing a lot sooner.”

“Me too.”

“Now what do we do?”

“Go back to the ship so I can fix that wrist up properly, and then get some sleep,” you smiled, knowing that wasn’t what he meant.

“Sleep? Together?”

“Oh, cocky Harry is back,” you chuckled.

You stood up and wiped the sand from your butt and legs, you knew Harry was watching.

“I could say something mighty rude about that, but I’ll be a gent,” he chuckled.

“Come on Hook,” you smiled, holding your hand out. “Let’s get back to the ship and figure out how we’re going to cope with spending eternity together.”

Harry took hold of your hand and slowly got to his feet.

“Can I do something first?”

“What?” you asked, looking up at him.

He didn’t answer. He leant down and softly kissed you. It was so pure and so innocent something that you never imagined from Harry.

“That’s better,” he smiled, wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

You just smiled and leant closer against him. The two of you slowly started walking back along the shoreline towards the ship, holding onto each other, and sharing more soft kisses. It’d been dark by the time you got back to the ship and only Gil was on deck. Harry motioned to him to be quiet as you and he tiptoes to his room. Gil just grinned, happy that the two of you found each other.


End file.
